100x100 Pixel Love
by Rayne Hargreaves
Summary: A collection of very sugary fluffy drabbles inspired by the KKM icons I collect on Photobucket. Main pairing YuuRam. One-shot Number Three: Bedtime Kisses. Yuuri returns to Blood Pledge Castle and Wolfram after a long night.
1. Happiness

**100x100 Pixel Love**  
_Happiness_

. o . o . o . o .

"It's a little chilly today, so keep your jacket on, okay?" Yuuri buttoned up his fiancé's coat, making sure the faux fur at the collar was tucked in snugly tight. His fingers brushed lightly at the nape of the blond's neck, and immediately a pleasant warmth bloomed over the area.

"You don't have to coddle me, wimp." The words were meant to be scolding (_he was a solider, for Shinou's sake- he didn't need his fiancé babying him)_, but it came out softly, as Yuuri finished bundling him up with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Wolfram flushed, burrowing his face into the collar. The other merely smiled as he pulled on his own jeans jacket. Wordlessly he held out his hand, and after a moment Wolfram took it, his slim fingers lacing together with Yuuri's.

- - - -

The sakura trees in bloom provided a beautiful backdrop for their walk as they strolled along the park's pathways. It was the slower but more scenic route to the restaurant they were to meet the others at for lunch. The two watched the blossoms swirl gracefully to the ground, completely serene and at peace.

"Oh, look. A crepe stand." Yuuri released his hold on Wolfram, trotting up to the little stand sitting next to the walkway. The blond inhaled deeply, enjoying the warm smell of bakery goods wafting from the cart, then curiously followed. Yuuri was ordering one, it seemed, a two-vanilla-ice-cream-scoops-with-chocolate-chips-on-top one. Wolfram's mouth watered (_he loved vanilla ice cream- it was the first ice cream flavor he'd ever tried on Earth_), but he fought the urge to ask his wimpy king for one too, and turned fondly exasperated eyes on him.

"You'll ruin your appetite for lunch."

"This one's for you, Wolf." Yuuri turned to him, an indulging smile on his face as he pressed the dessert into the princeling's hands.

"_I'm _going to ruin my appetite for lunch, then." But Wolfram was already digging the long plastic spoon into the crepe, a small hum of appreciation sounding from his throat at the familiar taste.

"I'll help you eat your lunch if you can't finish it," Yuuri smiled. The king reached for his fiancé's hand, turning to walk down the path again, but stopped when he felt gentle resistance. "Wolfram?"

The blond was gazing at the quaint little crepe stand, taking another bite of his dessert before answering. "Next time, you're sharing with me so I don't have to finish this huge thing by myself, wimp." He faced Yuuri, eyes shining. "Next time will be soon."

Yuuri paused before laughing softly, nodding in agreement. "Next time will be soon."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My friend recently told me about Kyou Kara Maou, and after spending nearly a week watching all of the available episodes, I'm hooked now -laugh- YuuRam is my OTP for KKM now.

This collection, 100x100 Pixel Love, is named so because the inspiration for this and future one-shots was/will be from the icons I've collected on Photobucket -laugh- This particular one-shot was inspired by the icon you can find here:

http: (double forward slash) i46. photobucket. com /albums /f134 /KariOtogi /MiscIcons /YuuRamHappiness.gif

...minus the spaces and all that, of course. I think you can figure it out. I'll post the URL for each icon that inspired a chapter at the end, in the Author's Notes, so you can see it for yourself.

08/18/08 Edit: This icon belongs to chalp, not me -heart- She pointed this out nicely to me on the LJ community I just joined, Beyond the Endlessly Faraway Sky. I'm sorry for not thinking earlier to credit you, chalp! Apparently, the image used for the icon comes from one of the drama CDs, where Yuuri takes Wolfram to Harajuku, and on their sightseeing trip, Yuuri _does_ buy Wolfram a crepe to eat, and apparently even offers to help him finish it if he can't! Gah! There's so much I need to learn about Kyou Kara Maou! I hope next time I don't make another 'imitation' fiction like this one was.

What? Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me? _Nooo_, I _never_ would've thought that...

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Waiting for the Rain

**100x100 Pixel Love**  
_Waiting for the Rain  
_

. o . o . o . o .

"Why do you have to leave for so long?" Wolfram reached up to frame Yuuri's face, fingers spreading over the expanse of the king's skin. "Staying at Shou Shimaron for two weeks...you aren't cheating on me with Saralegui, are you?" Emerald eyes narrowed playfully, but it was plain to see the princeling was upset about the nearing separation. The soukoku leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his fiancé's neck. Wolfram shivered delightfully when he felt the warm breath there. He leaned back onto their soft bed, Yuuri following with him, until they were sprawled out on the covers, the king fitting snugly on top of his effeminate beloved.

"No, of course not, wagamama-puu." Yuuri placed a quick kiss under Wolfram's jaw, ticklish enough for the blond to squirm. "And you know I have to go. Splitting Dai Shimaron between Shin Makoku and Shou Shimaron is an important political decision. If I'm not there at the conference, who knows what might go wrong."

"Saralegui might steal you away, that's what might go wrong." Wolfram gasped when he felt Yuuri's fingers slip under his nightgown to ghost over his sides in a mischievous vengeance, and the two proceeded to tussle, huffing laughs coming from the both of them as they toppled over the side. They sat there catching their breath, heads leaned together as if to share secrets.

"He just might."

"I'd go Maou on him and come home to you."

Wolfram flashed his beloved a small smile. "Come back safely and soon."

"Wait for the rain. That's when I'll be back for you," Yuuri answered softly.

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The icon for the first part of this twoshot is here:

http: (double forward slash) i46. photobucket. com/ albums /f134 /KariOtogi /MiscIcons /WolframUnexpectedRain.gif

Just remove and change the obvious stuffs. This is also chalp's icon -smile- I really love all of the icons she makes. They're really pretty. The icon has a melancoly feel to it, but the twoshot will ultimately have a happy reunion ending. I decided to split it into two because one, it feels better this way, and two, I'm still trying to think on how I should transition into that happy reunion ending. Please look forward to it!

Make up your own reason why Wolfram can't go with Yuuri -shiftyeyes-

After I finish this twoshot, which icon should I write for next? Pregnant (or seemingly pregnant -laugh-) Wolfram, or YuuRam sitting back-to-back, where Wolfram has a bird on his hand? Or do you have your own icon that I could possibly write a oneshot for? Your opinions would be appreciated!

Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to meee, please revieeew.


	3. Bedtime Kisses

**100x100 Pixel Love**  
_Bedtime Kisses  
_

It was already past midnight by the time Yuuri came to bed. He'd been out, gone to Shin Makoku's eastern borders to stamp out a sudden outbreak of midnight attacks on the residences there in a way only his alter-ego could manage. The yet-to-be-discovered identities of the attackers, residents scared witless and asking for protection, rescue missions and assistance stations and damage assessments...Yuuri was exhausted. The only thing he wanted now was sleep. He made sure that the reports on the incident would be on his desk the next morning, double-checked that Greta was sleeping soundly in her room, and then slipped into his bedroom, dozing on his feet as he changed into his pajamas. He finally, finally wiggled under the covers of his bed, only conscious of the pillow under his head and the blanket covering his body for a few blessedly relaxed moments, before a voice in his head (in a very reprimanding tone that remotely sounded like the Maou) primly said that he had one thing left to inquire about before he could allow himself to sleep.

"Wolfram?"

A warm body next to him shifted, and then he was staring into the brilliant emerald orbs of his fiancé, illuminated beautifully in the moonlight streaming in behind him. "You've come to bed." Soft hands found his face, and in the next moment, the two lovers' lips were dancing against each other, desperate to touch and feel and be together. "You were gone for so long. I missed you," Wolfram whispered breathlessly, and Yuuri graced that sweet mouth with another kiss.

"Wolf, I-" Yuuri trailed off in a groan as Wolfram rolled onto him, straddling his hips, rocking intoxicatingly against him, his pink nightgown sliding deliciously off of his shoulder. The king reared up and caught his beloved's mouth again, hands mapping out the familiar curves of the blond's body. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize." The princeling pushed him back down, pressing kiss after kiss on the soukoku's swollen lips to prevent him from speaking. "You're here. That's all that's important now." He pulled back in surprise when Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, but a huge yawn justified the action, and Wolfram smiled, nuzzling Yuuri's neck affectionately. "I'm sorry, you're tired."

"S'not a reason why you should stop," Yuuri murmured sleepily. He reached up and pulled Wolfram down to snuggle with him. Wolfram settled into bed without stirring him, pulling the covers over their bodies before reaching under to stroke Yuuri's hip in hypnotizing circles, an action they'd discovered was sleep-inducing for the king. Sure enough, Yuuri's already heavy eyelids began to blink at slower intervals, and his breathing slowed. Wolfram's lips curved into a smile at the sight.

"Later. You'll actually be awake then."

"Mm'kay. G'night Wolf...love you..."

Wolfram's heart clenched happily at the words, beating _I-love-you-too, I-love-you-too_ in time with Yuuri's. "I know. Good night."

. o . o . o . o .

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Smut anyone? 8D This totally does not fit the story summary of 'fluffy' -laugh- Oh well. Originally I was planning for this to be the second part to _Waiting for the Rain_, but it evolved differently from its original intention to become this. But the ending to _Waiting for the Rain_ will come soon, I promise!

The icon that inspired this chapter is here-

http: (double forward slash) i98. photobucket. com/ albums/ l257/ chalp/ ljicons/ yuuram06. gif

Made by chalp again, kyaa! The icon doesn't imply anything that I wrote here, does it? -sheepish laugh- But that's the way it came out!

Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me, but please review for this humble authoress, thank youuu.


End file.
